


Glitter Like Gold (Tasty, Too!)

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood has a marking kink fight me, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Enjoying that glitter in a biblical sense, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magical restraints, Magnus gets his turn and it's GOOD, Magnus shows off Alec's marks, Marking, Rimming, Rough Sex, This is shameless smut to distract from the world so please enjoy, body glitter, edible body glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus as a surprised planned for Alec at Pandemonium tonight.  Out of everything Alec could have expected, edible body glitter was not on the list.  But, he wasn't complaining!Now with a second chapter featuring Magnus turning the tables on Alec!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 31
Kudos: 259
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompt was Magnus covered in edible body glitter, and DianaCloudburst really wanted me to write a thing, so here is a thing!!

Alec was well aware (or so he thought) of Magnus’ club outfits and just how ostentatious his boyfriend liked to be when he was going all out. It was a source of teasing for the both of them, just how much Magnus enjoyed other people _looking_ at him. It had annoyed him at first, but Magnus had reassured him, repeatedly, that Alec was the only one he planned to look back at. And well, after a few months of trial and error? 

  
Now Alec just sat back to enjoy the show. 

  
If Magnus’ excitement that had been palpable the entire day hadn’t been enough to clue him in that he was in for a surprise, the conversation when he arrived home from the Institute would have been. 

  
“You are planning to come to Pandemonium tonight, aren’t you?” Magnus asked, pausing as he walked toward the bedroom, holding a glass of wine in his hand. 

  
Alec raised both of his eyebrows and dropped his eyes down to the open silk robe Magnus was wearing, to the decidedly short golden shorts he had on underneath it. "Since you asked, yes, of course I am.“ 

  
Magnus smiled, bright and wide. "Good, good. Take your time arriving, of course, I have some things to take care of.” 

  
“I see,” Alec drawled, watching as Magnus hurried to the bedroom to finish getting ready. He stood up and followed Magnus, leaning against the doorframe, snorting when Magnus disappeared into the depths of his closet. "Is what you’re wearing a surprise tonight?“

  
Magnus poked his head out of the closet and narrowed his eyes at Alexander. "You know very well that it is, don’t you play innocent with me!” 

  
Alec laughed, shaking his head. "I have to try to tease it out of you. You’ve been very cryptic for days.“ 

  
"Don’t worry, Alexander, you’ve left enough marks that I guarantee everyone in Pandemonium knows precisely who I belong to,” Magnus said with a wink, darting back into the closet. 

  
Alec snorted. "What do you want me to wear tonight?“ he called out, sliding out of his jacket, kicking his shoes off. "And make sure I can wear at least one knife!” 

  
A snap sounded from within the closet and Alec looked down at the outfit on the bed that Magnus had left for him. A pleased noise escaped when he saw the black jeans and the holster for a knife to fit against the small of his back right next to it. The shirt…if one could call it that…

  
“Magnus, I’m not wearing this!” 

  
Magnus poked his head out of the closet again, pouting. "Please?“ 

  
Alec held up the, the scrap of mesh and wrinkled his nose at it, raising both eyebrows at Magnus. "This isn’t a shirt, it’s, it’s…”

  
“A shirt. One you will look quite delicious in,” Magnus finished, licking his lips. 

  
Alec winced and glared at his boyfriend playfully. "Can I get a little bit more fabric?“ 

  
"Tell you what,” Magnus said with a hum, considering the shirt on the bed. "I’ll let you wear a normal black button up, on two conditions.“ 

  
"Which are?” Alec asked, his tone wary. 

  
“You unbutton at _least_ four buttons-”

  
“Four?” Alec interrupted, protesting. 

  
“Four,” Magnus repeated. "And you roll the sleeves up to mid-forearm. Everyone loves that. Or you wear the mesh shirt.“ 

  
Alec sighed and rolled his eyes. He’d button the shirt up again when Magnus wasn’t looking. "The shirt, obviously.” 

  
“Good choice,” Magnus said with a grin, swapping out the shirt in Alec’s hand in a quick wave of his fingers. "Now stop protesting. I have to get going to meet my client there. I’ll see you in a bit?“ 

  
"Sure,” Alec said, looking down at the black silk shirt. He couldn’t help smiling, even as he rolled his eyes. "I’ll be there with unbuttoned shirt and rolled up sleeves, just for you.“ 

  
Magnus blew him a kiss. "Love you, darling,” he called, summoning a portal for himself before he stepped through and closed it behind him. Little did Alec know that his “business” was a little surprise, just for him. Well. And for the rest of his club goers. But mostly for Alexander. 

  
Alec finished showering in record time and toweled off his hair, grabbing some of the product Magnus had convinced him to start using, threading it through his hair quickly. Heading back out to the bed, he picked up the jeans and grinned as he slipped his boxer briefs on and then his jeans, letting them sit low on his hips, just like Magnus liked. 

  
Picking up the black button up, Alec considered it for a long moment and looked at the holster on the bed. Getting that put on, then the shirt over it, was the matter of a minute, but when the time came to button up the shirt, Alec reached for the buttons and stopped. He moved across the room and stepped in front of Magnus’ vanity. His boyfriend always wore his shirts like this, the ends tucked in, but the front open, necklaces and golden skin on display. 

  
Maybe it was time to fight fire with fire. 

  
Alec debated for another minute before buttoning the lowest button, just above the line of his jeans and examined himself in the mirror. He didn’t look half bad if he did say so himself. He nodded and grabbed his leather jacket, slipping it on before heading to Pandemonium. It was certainly going to be a night to remember if he had anything to say about it. 

  
Thankfully, with Magnus gone ahead, he had to get to Pandemonium the normal way - walking. Which meant that it would be easy to follow Magnus’ directive of arriving after him. A good amount after him, at that. Alec took his time, wondering what Magnus had in store for him that had had to be kept so hush that Magnus had spent days teasing it. 

  
A thrill ran up his spine. Whatever it was, it was going to be something they would both enjoy. The look in Magnus’ eyes had promised that much. By the time he was nodding to Eric, the werewolf bouncer at the doors of Pandemonium, Alec was eager to find his boyfriend and figure out exactly what it was that he’d had in store. 

  
The second he walked into the club, he could feel something different. The very air was shimmering around everyone and Alec blinked in surprise as he walked into what felt like a cloud. He looked down at his arms and chest and found what looked like glitter starting to cling to him. He blinked and assessed the club. It was easy to see everyone in the club had the same faint shimmer to them as they moved. It was captivating to watch, his eye jumping from movement to flash to movement again. 

  
He licked his lips and groaned when a sweet taste burst over his lips, even as he stepped towards the bar. It even tasted good? Magnus had certainly outdone himself this time. Alec stopped by the bar and ordered a drink, letting his eyes drift with more intent across the downworlders and mundanes packed together in the club. He smiled and licked his lips again, more of the glitter already there, a faint flavor teasing him this time. 

  
He hadn’t seen Magnus yet, but that was normal. He knew exactly where his boyfriend was, and where he would need to go to track him down. But if he was going to do that, then he needed a drink first. Alec toasted the bartender and went for his wallet, only to be given a firm shake of the head in response. He sighed and rolled his eyes. One of these days, just one, Magnus would allow him to pay for something in his club. He slid a bill across as a tip regardless and stepped back onto the floor, making his way towards the balcony, by Magnus’ throne where he could keep an eye on the dance floor. 

  
It _was_ the only place Magnus would be, after all. 

  
Every pass of the lights flashing in the club only accentuated the fine film of glitter that was hovering in the air, clearly suspended there by magic for anyone who knew what to look for. Alec kept an eye on it, but there seemed to be no actual effects, just something to decorate everyone who walked in. And something tasty. 

  
He let his eyes trail over the crowd on the dance floor and his breath caught when he finally, _finally_ caught sight of Magnus. Alec groaned, and downed the rest of his drink before putting the glass on the table beside him, devouring the sight of his boyfriend amongst the crowd. 

  
Like this, he couldn’t see the blue leather pants and just how tight they were, but he could see how low they were, the waistband starting just at the swell of Magnus’ ass, most of his hips and stomach exposed. Alec fought down a groan and imagined licking the glitter off the skin hat he could see there. And speaking of skin, Magnus was wearing a shirt that looked rather familiar. 

  
The black mess shirt no longer had sleeves and there were definitely a few inches missing from the bottom that allowed Magnus to expose much more of his skin, but it was the same shirt that he’d decided not to wear earlier. Alec licked his lips and imagined ripping it off Magnus, throwing the poor excuse for a shirt to the floor and reminding Magnus exactly who he belonged to.

  
When the crowd parted again and gave a loud cheer, Alec felt, rather than saw, golden eyes meet his from the dance floor and he understood the command better than if it had been given from a foot away. Alec turned away from the balcony and made his way downstairs, through the crowd of glitter and sweat, towards where he knew Magnus was waiting. 

  
By the time he reached the dance floor, Magnus was dancing again, his eyes closed as his whole body swayed to the music, his hips rocking and gyrating, his arms extended above his head, pulling the shirt up even higher than before. But now, now? This close? Alec felt his mouth go dry as he realized the true allure of the shirt. It had nothing to do with the mesh, or the lack of sleeves exposing Magnus’ arms, or the length, exposing his belly. 

  
It was the see through part of the shirt that put every single mark he had given Magnus on blatant and obvious display. From here, he could see the teeth marks that he had left in Magnus’ shoulder, and the dark purple and pink bruise that had formed. He could see the line of hickeys along Magnus’ hip, dark purple marks illustrating just how much he wanted his mouth there. He could see the hickey near Magnus’ belly button that was one he left when he wanted to tease Magnus without touching his cock. 

  
“Like what you see?” Magnus called, rolling his hips as he spun around slowly, putting his back on display for Alec. 

  
The mix of red scratches and dark purple bite marks was a story in and of itself and Alec bit down a groan, striding closer to Magnus, wrapping his arms around him, yanking the warlock back against his chest, even as he laughed, low and loud. 

  
“See something you like, Shadowhunter?” Magnus purred. 

  
“See some _one_ I like, Magnus,” Alec growled, panting against his neck. "This my surprise?“ 

  
"This, the glitter, the new pants…” Magnus waved a hand, grinding back against Alec with a groan, arching. "Putting myself and your marks on full display, letting everyone see just how possessive you are and how completely owned I am.“ 

  
Alec groaned against Magnus neck, biting down on the glittering skin, just to hear Magnus gasp for him. "You knew I wasn’t going to wear the shirt, weren’t you?” 

  
Magnus closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side with a gasp and a shudder, letting Alec’s teeth rake over his neck. "Give me some credit, darling. I know you better than you might think. Though, I think you more than obeyed my instructions with that shirt of yours.“ He spun in Alec’s arms and let his eyes fall down to all of Alec’s chest on display, licking his lips. 

  
"Maybe,” Alec teased, smirking back at Magnus, even as his eyes snapped to gold, turning hungry and eager as they pressed together again, rocking and grinding to the music pounding around them. "Maybe I like showing off your marks just as much.“ 

  
Magnus groaned, reaching up to wrap his arms around Alec’s neck, yanking him down and into a kiss, tasting the glitter on his lips before licking into his mouth with a groan. He didn’t let Alec take control of the kiss easily, biting down on his lower lip to make him gasp, tugging on his hair, leaving them both panting the second their lips fell apart. 

  
"Fuck,” Alec breathed, his eyes traveling all over Magnus’ face, covered in the glitter, his eyes sparkling more than ever. Every inch of his skin was on display and all of it sparkled. Alec wanted to lick all of it. "Is this stuff supposed to taste so sweet? It’s not a trick or anything, is it?“ 

  
Magnus shook his head, leaning in to suck a mark into Alec’s neck, just above his deflect rune, where everyone would see it. He felt Alec shudder and gasp, smirking against his skin. "No, no tricks. Edible glitter. I added some flavour with magic, and made it thinner so it floats in the air. But no, nothing dangerous.” 

  
Alec relaxed and tilted his head back as Magnus licked a stripe up his deflect rune, making him moan. "Gonna lick all of it off my skin?“ 

  
Magnus pulled on Alec’s hair, waiting for lust-blown hazel eyes to meet his as he rolled his hips, grinding in hard against Alec. "Thought we could both take turns doing that. After all, nothing is as sweet as tasting it on your lips.” 

  
“Really?” Alec asked, leaning in to whisper against Magnus’ lips. "Even if you were to lick it off my cock?“ 

  
Magnus groaned, slamming his eyes shut, another bolt of arousal shooting through him before he opened his eyes to stare at Alec. "Naughty little Shadowhunter.” 

  
Alec smirked and licked his lips, watching Magnus’ golden eyes track the motion. "I learned from the best, what can I say?“ he whispered. He reached out and wrapped a hand around Magnus’ neck, tugging him in for a kiss, keeping him in close while they rocked together, every thrust now achy and slow, a reminder of what was to come, how good it would feel to get their mouths on each other. 

  
Magnus swore, tugging himself back from the kiss. "Menace,” he growled, narrowing his eyes at Alec. He glanced around the club and grabbed Alec’s hand, tugging him towards the offices in the back of the club. 

  
Alec laughed in delight as Magnus started to pull him through the crowd, more and more glitter sticking to their skin as they moved in a hurry. He had a feeling they were going to be covered in the stuff as soon as they were able to be alone. "That’s what you get for parading around wearing no shirt!“ 

  
Magnus pouted and winked at Alec. "I’m wearing a shirt, and it’s a perfectly normal one.” 

  
“You’re wearing a shirt specifically designed to seduce your boyfriend,” Alec countered, reaching out with his free hand to yank Magnus back against him, licking a stripe up his neck, just to feel Magnus shudder in his arms. He dropped a hand to the front of Magnus’ pants, uncaring that a great many patrons could see them and squeezed his cock, teasing him with his fingertips. 

  
“Alexander,” Magnus gasped, his head falling back, even as Alec licked up his neck again. He pushed Alec’s hand away and kept tugging him towards the offices, glad when they were finally out of the eyes of most of the club. He slammed the door open with his magic and then shut it behind him. In an instant, Alec had him up against the door and was dropping to his knees. "Alec!“ 

  
"Fuck,” Alec swore, fumbling with the belt that Magnus was wearing before getting it open and carefully, _carefully_ opening the zipper on the pants that Magnus was wearing, leaning in to nuzzle the gold underwear before he pulled that down too. "How long have you been teasing yourself out there, huh?“ He wrapped his glitter-covered hand around Magnus’ dick and began to stroke, slow and teasing, looking up at him. 

  
Magnus moaned, his head falling back against the door as he rocked into Alec’s touch. "Alexander, please, don’t tease.” 

  
“You’re the one who taught me how to tease, so it’s your fault, really,” Alec said, licking his lips. "Did you enjoy everyone looking at you, seeing how marked up and claimed I left you?“ 

  
"Ah,” Magnus gasped as Alec teased his thumb over the tip of his cock, making him shudder and rock into the touch. "Yes, fuck, wanted them all to look, to see, remind them that I only belong to you.“ 

  
"Well,” Alec said with a laugh, licking his lips again. "They all know, now. There’s not a single doubt in my mind.“ 

  
Magnus laughed, his head falling back against the door with a loud bang. "Good. About time that they learned.” He reached down and threaded his fingers through Alec’s hair, dislodging some of the glitter. "You ready?“

  
Alec hummed and considered, his eyes darting up to Magnus. "I don’t know if I’ve teased you enough yet,” he murmured, leaning in to lick a slow stripe up Magnus’ stomach, pushing the not-shirt up and out of the way, licking a path up his torso, to a nipple, sucking on it hard, making him whine and squirm, desperate for more. "I think I want to have you absolutely mindless and begging for me.“ 

  
"Just, just remember,” Magnus panted, groaning when Alec gave his dick another firm squeeze. "I’ll tease you back tenfold when I get my turn.“ 

  
"You do look so pretty on your knees,” Alec breathed, leaning in to lick up the glitter that was on top of the hickeys that he had left on Magnus’ hip before staring at gold eyes. "Though I seem to recall you saying something similar in regards to me, so I suppose that we are both simply biased.“ 

  
"Alexander,” Magnus groaned, biting down on his lip. "Are you going to talk all evening or are you going to-“

  
Alec smirked and took Magnus into his mouth, swallowing as much as he could in a single bob of his head until his boyfriend was shouting his name, his head banging against the wooden door again. Alec didn’t give him a chance to respond, pulling off to lick up the glitter that he had left behind with his hand, taking his time with slow, teasing licks, cleaning him until Magnus was whining, his hips rocking with every single movement. 

  
"Please, fuck, Alec, I’m so close, I can’t…” Magnus panted, biting down on his lip. "Please, fuck, please stop teasing.“ 

  
"I thought,” Alec drawled, his mouth hovering over the tip of Magnus’ cock as he let their eyes meet. "You liked my teasing?“ 

  
"I do, I do, I do, but right now, I need you to touch me, please!” Magnus whined again, tugging on Alec’s hair. "Alexander, please, fuck, please.“

  
"See, this is what I love,” Alec breathed, licking up the precome beading at the tip. "Getting you all needy and talkative. Begging for me, begging for my mouth…“

  
"Alec!” Magnus snarled, even as Alec moved forward and swallowed him down to the root once again, taking him all the way in, sucking hard. He arched into it before slamming his hips back against the door, glad when Alec held onto them and began bobbing his head, fast and sloppy, determined to drive him over the edge as fast as he possibly could. 

  
There was no way that he could last, not after teasing himself, grinding against Alec on the dance floor and now, having Alec on his knees, sucking cock like he had been born to it. And perhaps he had, just for this, just for _him._

  
Alec pulled off Magnus, licking his lips, smirking up at him. "Come on, Magnus. You going to hold back on me now?“ 

  
"No, no, no,” Magnus shook his head, his whole body shaking, trembling as Alec teased him again, licking up the faintest traces of glitter along his cock and hips. "Close, fuck, so close, Alexander, please.“ 

  
Alec licked his lips, looking up at Magnus, hovering just out of touching range. “Tell me,” he ordered, his voice hoarse. “Tell me what you want, Magnus.” 

  
Magnus tightened his fingers in Alec’s hair, tugging on the strands, trying to pull him back in, demanding more. “Alec, come on, get your mouth on me.” 

  
Alec chuckled and instead licked more glitter off of Magnus’ stomach, groaning against his abdomen as the sweet taste of it mixed with the sweat from Magnus’ skin. “How many times did you torture me, just like this?” he whispered, wrapping his hand around Magnus’ cock, giving him a slow, teasing squeeze. 

  
Magnus groaned, clenching his eyes shut, trying to spread his legs and rock up and into Alec’s touch. “ _Fuck._ ” 

  
Alec leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Magnus’ cock, feeling his hands tighten in his hair with a groan. “How many times did you hold me, right at the edge, desperate, begging to come, waiting for me to say I wanted you to suck my cock?” 

  
Magnus opened his eyes again and managed a breathless laugh, meeting Alec’s eyes. “It worked, didn’t it?” 

  
“It did,” Alec agreed, licking his lips, staring up at Magnus, a faint smile on his lips. “So hurry up and tell me.” 

  
Magnus groaned and tightened his fingers in Alec’s hair, tilting his head back just a fraction so their eyes could meet easier. He licked his lips and bent over, leaning down, watching as Alec’s pupils dilated. “Suck my cock, Alexander,” he ordered. 

  
Alec groaned and leaned in, shifting his grip to Magnus’ hips, holding him in place as he took Magnus into his mouth, bobbing his head eagerly until he’d taken all of his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth, sucking hard. He swallowed Magnus down, tears were stinging at his eyes before he pulled back, managing a desperate breath of air before diving straight in again. 

  
Magnus gasped, his whole body shuddering, Alec’s tongue and mouth and throat too much for him to try to hold on even longer. With one more determined bob of Alec’s head, Magnus was coming with a cry of Alec’s name, his whole body trembling as he sagged back against the door, panting hard. 

  
Alec stood and stretched, smirking at Magnus as he licked his lips. “Delicious,” he purred. “You gonna return the favor?” he asked, leaning in to nuzzle and lick at Magnus’ neck, at the glitter gathered there. 

  
Giving himself another precious few seconds to recover, Magnus eyed the bare skin of Alec’s chest on display and smirked. “More than just that,” he promised. Magnus grabbed Alec by the hips, tugging him in closer. “Much more.” 

  
Alec raised his eyebrows and waited. 

  
Magnus growled low in his throat and spun them around, pinning Alec back up and against the door. With another twitch of his fingers, Alec’s wrists were pinned above his head by circles of blue magic. Magnus smirked, reaching out to tug Alec’s shirt out of his jeans, undoing the last button before letting it fall open, the rest of that glorious chest barred to his gaze. 

  
A quick flick of his wrist and Alec’s pants were gone, banished to…somewhere he would find later. Magnus took in the picture Alec made, restrained, cock hard and bobbing between his legs, shirt open and his eyes wide with pupil’s blown. He licked his lips and smirked, stepping closer, trailing a finger through the glitter on Alec’s chest. 

  
“ _ **My turn.**_ ” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, that sequel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues from PRECISELY where we left off....

"Looking forward to it,” Alec said, spreading his legs for Magnus to step in close. "Now hurry the hell up.“ 

  
Magnus tutted and shook his head. "Alexander, you know that I’m a man who likes to take his time.” He stepped in close and exhaled against Alec’s neck, watching him shiver and tug against the magic restraints holding his hands up. “And I am going to take some good and proper time with you, my darling.” 

  
“Fuck,” Alec swore, his head falling back, exposing his neck to Magnus. "I hate you.“ 

  
Magnus laughed, pleased, and leaned up, licking away some of the glitter on Alec’s neck, groaning at the taste mixing with the taste of Alec’s skin. "I do think I see why you liked it so much.” He shifted just a little and licked up more of it, sucking a mark into the hollow of Alec’s throat, just to watch his cock bob between his legs. 

  
“Magnus,” Alec moaned, rolling his hips. 

  
Magnus hummed and moved to Alec’s deflect rune, reaching up to press a finger to it, knowing that the area was always sensitive due to how many marks he liked to leave. "Look at how your runes shimmer. And you put so many of them on display for me tonight darling…“ he pressed his fingers to Alec’s belly, sliding them slowly up and along his chest. "I was impressed. I thought four buttons would be too much.” 

  
“Yeah well,” Alec panted, slamming his eyes shut as he groaned, trying to roll his hips up again. "I’m not afraid to fight fire with fire.“ 

  
Magnus looked up at Alec in delight, a wide grin on his face. "I have been _such_ a good influence on you,” he teased, leaning in to lick up the line of the deflect rune, making Alec shudder against the door. He took his time cleaning the skin of any of the shimmer left, leaving slow, sucking kisses along the rune, sucking a mark right at the base, just to hear Alec moan his name. 

  
“I do love doing that,” Magnus confessed, pulling back to survey his work on Alec’s neck before shifting to meet his eyes. Alec’s eyes were dark, more pupil than iris and his hips were making slow hitching moments, his cock leaking slow and steady. "What a picture you make,“ he breathed. "I’ve never seen anything so beautiful in all my centuries.” 

  
“Fuck,” Alec swore again, rocking his hips up towards Magnus. "Touch me!“ 

  
Magnus smiled, raising his eyebrows with a smirk. "I am touching you Alexander,” he teased, his fingers moving higher on Alec’s chest, brushing over a nipple, watching his shadowhunter jolt at the sensation. "Two can play at that game you know.“ His eyes met Alec’s and he smirked. "But I would remind you, I’ve been playing it much longer.” 

  
Alec grunted, straining against the magic holding his wrists in place before he glared at Magnus with a huff. "I let you touch me!“ 

  
Magnus hummed and wrapped a hand around Alec’s cock, giving him a slow squeeze, just to watch him gasp and his whole body arch into the touch. "So you did,” he purred, stroking Alec slowly, teasing his fingertips along his erection, leaving trails of glitter in his wake. "But, we both know just how much you enjoy being at my mercy like this.“ 

  
Raising his eyebrows, he leaned in, brushing his nose against Alec’s, smirking at him. He shifted to kiss at Alec’s ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth to coax another loud groan from Alec. "I have plans for you, Alexander. Plans that involve you screaming my name, maybe even begging for me.”

  
“Oh fuck you very much,” Alec breathed, glaring at Magnus again. 

  
Magnus smirked, pulling back to look up at him, releasing his cock to grab Alec’s hips, yanking him in closer. "Oh no, darling, believe me, it is going to be fuck _you_ very much.“ 

  
Alec sucked in a breath, dropping his chin to his chest, groaning. "Magnus, please…”

  
“That’s better,” Magnus purred, leaning in to lick a line across Alec’s collarbone, and over another of his runes. “Putting all of your chest on display for me, you knew exactly what you were doing.” 

  
Alec gasped as Magnus’ lips closed around a nipple and sucked hard, making him buck against the door, his cock aching, even as Magnus ignored it, keeping his hands on his hips. "Magnus…“

  
"Mmm,” Magnus hummed against Alec’s skin, looking up at him, letting his glamour drop between one blink and the next. "That sounds more like the kind of begging that I want to hear.“ He licked his lips again and gasped, breathing against Alec’s chest. "But I can’t help that I want to devour you, not when you taste so _good_ …”

  
Magnus slowly licked and sucked his way down Alec’s chest, leaving a trail of quickly purpling marks, watching as Alec squirmed and gasped his way through it all. He knelt down in front of Alec and slowly ran his hands up Alec’s trembling thighs. He licked his lips and smirked up at Alec. "Now, I seem to recall you making me beg for this…“

  
Alec moaned, straining against the magic cuffs, but Magnus was holding him tight to the door. Instead, he thrust his hips up, trying to convey exactly what it was that he wanted. He swallowed and narrowed his eyes at Magnus. "You, you gonna make me beg too?” 

  
Magnus considered that and looked up at Alec with a wicked smirk. "Make you beg me to blow you? Oh no, nothing as simple as that, Alexander,“ he breathed, leaning in to carefully lick up the precome that had been steadily leaking down the side of Alec’s cock, listening to him gasp. "Darling, you are going to beg me to fuck you, and then I am going to fuck you until you’re screaming.” 

  
Alec whined, biting down on his lip, even as Magnus took the head of his cock into his mouth, his head falling back against the door with a loud bang. 

  
Magnus pulled himself back and looked up at Alec with raised eyebrows. "As sexy as having you up against my office door is, please don’t concuss yourself, Alexander.“

  
"Fuck,” Alec panted. "You.“ 

  
Magnus smirked and conjured up a thin pillow behind Alec’s head and went back to work, licking across the tip of his cock. He hummed. "You’re right. This does taste _quite_ delicious. I might have to make sure to clean all of it up, seeing as I’ve made such a mess.” Alec spat out another curse and Magnus went to work licking and sucking his way over Alec’s cock, a thin thread of magic keeping Alec pinned to the wall so he could take his time. 

  
“Magnus,” Alec gasped, trembling with the effort of holding himself back. "I can’t, fuck, please…“

  
Magnus looked up at Alec and released his cock, wrapping a hand around him, stroking and teasing slowly as he stood up, pressing in close to Alec. "Going to come for me, Alexander?” 

  
Alec’s eyes were wild when they met his and he was shaking with every rock of his hips. Magnus smirked and rubbed his thumb along the slit of his cock, just to watch Alec shout his name, knowing just how close he was. It wouldn’t take more than just the faintest of pushes to send him flying over the edge. 

  
Gathering blue magic around his fingertips, Magnus waited for Alec to be watching, staring at him with wide eyes and bitten red lips before he used his magic to slide a finger into Alec, slow and deep. Alec shouted again for him, his whole body going tense as he shouted, coming in streams over his chest, shaking as Magnus worked him through it, stroking gently and teasing him until he’d slumped, relaxed. 

  
“What,” Alec panted, letting his eyes fall shut. "What happened to fucking me against this door of yours?“ 

  
Magnus raised an eyebrow and leaned down, licking up the mix of come and glitter that was still decorating Alec’s chest, just to watch him shiver and twitch in oversensitivity. "Who said that we were done, Alexander?” Magnus smirked against his skin and he could feel Alec staring at him. He dropped to his knees again and finished cleaning Alec’s cock with slow licks. 

  
“Now,” Magnus said, standing once he was finished, grinning at the sight of Alec half-hard and getting harder, a delightful red flush on his chest. "You get to decide. Fingers or magic?“ 

  
Alec swallowed hard, staring at Magnus. He looked up at the restraints and considered it, tugging on them a little. "Give me a little slack,” he ordered. He was glad when Magnus obeyed without issue and Alec smirked down at him. "Want you to fuck me like this, legs around your waist.“ 

  
"But?” Magnus said, sensing that there was more to what Alec wanted. When Alec suddenly spun around, his hands still pinned to the wall, presenting his ass out to Magnus, his legs spread wide, Magnus couldn’t keep the groan in. " _Fuck,_ Alexander.“ 

  
"Come on,” Alec panted, pressing his forehead against the small pillow that Magnus had summoned for him. "Want your tongue, want your fingers.“ 

  
Magnus dropped to his knees and groaned, sucking a mark into the back of Alec’s thigh. "You would tempt saints to sin, Alexander.” 

  
Alec huffed out a laugh, groaning as Magnus gave his ass a slow squeeze and pressed in closer, soft kisses being trailed down his spine. "Don’t want any saints, just you, fuck, Magnus, just you.“ 

  
Magnus hummed, pleased and gave one asscheek a quick bite, just to hear Alec yelp. "You were made for me,” he praised, sliding both of his hands up Alec’s inner thighs, spreading him just a bit wider, groaning against his pale skin. "And you do know how much I love taking you apart like this.“

  
Alec didn’t have time to answer, because then Magnus was spreading him open and his tongue was teasing him, quick, faint licks that were meant to torment and tease, make him _beg._ "Magnus, please, fuck, please…”

  
“Begging already?” Magnus breathed out, pulling himself back to look at Alec, at the way the shirt was bunched around his arms, leaving his lower back and ass exposed. "And you just got to come, too.“ 

  
Alec fought down the urge to whine and sucked in a hard breath as Magnus decided to not waste any more time, pressing his mouth in close, his tongue reaching as deep as he could go, fucking him with it. Alec groaned against his arm, unable to keep his hips from rocking back, demanding more. Even when Magnus slid a finger into him, slick with lube, he didn’t stop, tongue, lips and teeth determined to drive him absolutely fucking wild. "Magnus…”

  
Magnus slid a second finger into Alec, stretching him open, scissoring him quickly, glad that one orgasm had made it easier for Alec to relax and roll his hips back into every insistent press of his fingers. He didn’t bother responding, instead pressing his fingers in even deeper, watching Alec arch and shout, his cock once again hard between his legs. 

  
Magnus took his time adding a third finger, alternating between his fingers and fucking Alexander with his tongue until his shadowhunter was sobbing his name, begging for him, every touch eliciting another sound from him. Pulling back to stare up at Alexander, Magnus pressed three fingers into Alec, deep enough to tease his prostate, crooking them just enough to have Alec arching, his whole body straining against the door. 

  
“Magnus, Magnus, Magnus,” Alec panted, his eyes slammed shut, his whole body shaking. "Fuck, Magnus, please, please, fuck.“ He wasn’t even aware of the words coming out of his mouth anymore, all he knew was that he needed, he needed more, and Magnus had to be the one to give it to him. 

  
Magnus stood up, slowly, carefully, pulling his fingers out, teasing the rim with the tips. "You want something, Alexander?” he breathed, leaning in close to Alec’s ear. 

  
“ _Yes,_ ” Alec sobbed, pushing his hips back, trying to get Magnus to press his fingers in again. "Fuck, Magnus, yes, please.“ 

  
With a quick twist of his wrist, Magnus shoved his fingers in deep, watching as Alec’s whole body bucked under the touch. An idea made him smirk and he stilled his hand, watching Alec whine again and he licked his lips. "Ride my fingers,” he ordered. 

  
Alec stilled and trembled, tilting his head a little to glanced back at Magnus. "You, you want me to-“

  
"Ride my fingers like this,” Magnus said with a nod. "Yes, I want to see exactly how desperate you are for my cock. I want to see you beg for it. Can you beg for me, Alexander?“ 

  
"Yes,” Alec groaned, shoving his hips back, forcing Magnus’ fingers into him again. A smile curved his lips and he repeated the thrust, rolling his fingers against Magnus’ eagerly, fucking back onto him. 

  
“Look at you,” Magnus breathed, unable to look away from the sight of Alec riding his fingers like they were his cock. "So fucking eager for it, aren’t you, Alexander. Want to ride my cock, just like this?“ 

  
Alec shook his head and groaned against his arm again. "Want, want you to make me _take_ it,” he panted out, giving his hips another roll. "Want you pinning me to this door, pulling me into every thrust, making me yours, making sure everyone out there knows you own _me_ just as much.“ 

  
Magnus fought down a groan and pressed his face into Alec’s neck. "I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Alexander, but I will thank every deity I know for it every single day,” he breathed, sucking a mark into the pale skin that belonged to only him. It was a herculean effort to pull back, both his fingers and his body, but when he reached out and turned Alec around, taking in the picture that he made, it was worth it. 

  
Alec licked his lips, flexing his arms against the restraints, glad that Magnus had left him a little bit of slack, taking some of the strain away. "You going to stare, or you going to do something?“ 

  
Magnus narrowed his eyes and trailed one finger up Alec’s cock, rubbing it along the tip, watching Alec groan, his eyes fluttering shut. ” **Beg,** “ he ordered, his voice a low growl. 

  
Alec whined, rocking his hips up. "Magnus, please.” 

  
Magnus licked his lips, his eyes dark as he moved in closer. "I want you to beg for my cock, Alec. I want to hear those words falling from those perfect lips of yours.“ 

  
Alec sucked in a hard breath, his chest heaving as he nodded, trying to drag his thoughts together from where they were scattered into how his entire body was on fire from Magnus’ touch. "Need you to fuck me,” Alec pleaded, staring up at him, his eyes desperate. "Need you to fuck me so hard I feel it for days, make me scream.“ 

  
Magnus growled again, magic licking over his skin in bright blue sparks, his eyes shining. "Very pretty,” he praised, watching Alec meet his eyes again. He licked his lips and stepped in until there was almost no space between them and brushed his lips over Alec’s, just the faintest, teasing touch. "But that was not what I asked for. Tell me what I want to hear, Alexander. Tell me just how much you want my cock in you.“ 

  
"God you’re a fucking asshole,” Alec panted, spreading his legs wide. "I need your cock,“ he growled, his eyes wild as he stared at Magnus. "I need you to not just fuck me with it, but make me scream.” He leaned in, taking advantage of the slack that Magnus had given him and whispered against Magnus’ lips. "I need you to fuck me so hard all I can think about is your cock and how good you feel in me.“ 

  
Magnus was a strong man, but there were some things that he could simply not resist. Alexander Gideon Lightwood begging for his cock was one of them. He growled again and dropped his hands to Alec’s hips, yanking him forward, banishing the rest of his clothes with nothing more than a thought. "Legs around my waist,” he ordered. 

  
Alec didn’t hesitate, only groaned and got his legs situated and Magnus took another moment to get himself into position before he yanked Alec down and onto his cock in one smooth slide. The shout he ripped from Alec was the sweetest music he had ever heard and Magnus set about pulling more of the same from his nephilim. 

  
“Magnus,” Alec gasped, pulling on the restraints again, whining, rocking his hips into the thrust Magnus yanked him into. "Fuck, yes, please.“ 

  
Magnus leaned in and sucked a mark into Alec’s neck, panting into his skin as he thrust up and into Alec, fucking him into the door hard enough to make it shudder under the pressure. "Mine,” he snarled into Alec’s skin, fucking into him, fast and frantic, pulling back to stare into Alec’s eyes. "You are mine,“ he repeated. 

  
Alec nodded, trying to swallow so he could repeat the words, but all he could do was pull Magnus in tighter with his thighs and roll his body into every thrust. "Yes, yes,” he managed, the words choked and hoarse. "Magnus, yours.“ 

  
Magnus licked his lips and kissed Alexander again, devouring his mouth as he claimed him, body and soul. He was never going to let his nephilim belong to anyone else, and anyone who looked at him would know. Would know just how good he was loved, how exquisitely he was fucked. 

  
Alec broke back from the kiss, shouting as Magnus changed the angle just enough for it to be perfect, his whole body shaking and shuddering under the assault. "Magnus, yes!” 

  
Magnus met Alec’s eyes and kept himself at that exact angle, slamming into Alec again and again. He could feel Alec’s cock, leaking between them, barely stimulated, but he had no doubt that it would be enough, as keyed up and wild as Alec was for him. "Look at me, Alexander,“ he ordered, meeting the wild and frantic hazel eyes. ” **Beg,** “ he ordered again. "Beg me to let you come.” 

  
“Fuck!” Alec swore, straining against the cuffs again, rocking his hips back into Magnus’ next thrust, sweat dripping down his neck. "Touch me, fuck, touch my cock, Magnus, want to come, fuck, want to come, please.“

  
"Oh no,” Magnus panted, slamming into Alec again and again. "I’m not going to touch you. You’re going to come, just like this, from my cock, aren’t you?“ 

  
Alec whined, low in his throat, slamming his hips back against Magnus’ frantically, biting down on his lip. “Magnus, please…” he begged. 

  
“Come on angel,” Magnus purred, belaying his gentle words with a harsh thrust into Alec, making him shout again, repeating it, pressing him tighter against the door. “I want to see you come for me so I can fuck you through it, until you’re oversensitive and trembling. You’ve been so good for me, just a little bit more. Let me see you come.” 

  
The soft words breathed into his skin, juxtaposed with the bruising hold on his hips, and the hard thrust against his prostate had Alec coming before he could even manage a whisper of Magnus’ name. His back bowed off the door, pressing against as much of Magnus as he could reach, trembling as Magnus fucked him through it, his thrusts short and hard as he chased his own orgasm. 

  
Magnus was certain that he had never seen Alec so beautiful, all fucked out and wrecked by him, his body covered in smears of glitter, sweat and come. He managed two more thrusts before he was coming, leaning against Alec as they both trembled. 

  
“Holy shit,” Alec breathed, lowering his arms and legs as soon as Magnus released them, grinning wide. 

  
Magnus laughed, still leaning against Alec’s chest, even as he slid out, carefully, with a wince. “Good?” he asked, smirking up at Alec. 

  
Alec leaned back against the door and wrapped his arms around Magnus, pulling him in close, a lazy grin on his face. “So, so good.” 

  
Magnus snickered into Alec’s neck a moment later when he realized something. 

  
“What are you laughing about?” Alec asked, combing his fingers through Magnus’ rather raucous sex hair. 

  
Magnus looked up at Alec, grinning bright and wide. “Finally got you to like glitter, huh?” 

**Author's Note:**

> More?????
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
